Mest Gryder
Summary Mest Gryder (メスト・グライダー Mesuto Guraidā) is a member of Fairy Tail and a former member of the Magic Council and a former Division Head of the Rune Knights. In X784, he used his Memory Control to deceive the members of the Fairy Tail so that he could infiltrate the guild,while in actuality he was always a member of Fairy Tail who erased his own memories to successfully infiltrate the aforementioned Magic Council, using the alias Doranbolt (ドランバルト Doranbaruto). Powers and stats |Tier: Unknown Name: Mest 'Doranbolt' Gryder Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Male Age: Unknown (in his twenties probably) Classification: Human, Mage Powers and ailities: Memory Control, Magic, Enhanced Speed and Reactions, Master Sensor and Infiltrator, Teleportation Attack Potency: Unknown (he had never used offensive ability; or we need calculation of attack potency of casual punch with Massively Hypersonic + Speed) Durability: Building Level Speed: Unknown Range: At least umpteen of kilometers with both Teleportation and Memory Contol (he cassually cleaned memory of whole capitol) Inteligence: Very high Weaknesses: Low Attack Potency (probably) Notable Techniques Memory Control : A type of Magic which allows Mest to add his existence to others' memories, making it seem like they have known him for a long time, allowing him to pass unnoticed and easily infiltrate even large groups of people. It seems to be very powerful, as he was able to fool even S-Class Mages such as Erza and Mirajane. He also has the ability to erase memories and replace them with fake ones. His skill in it's usage is exceptional, earning a compliment from Former Wizard Saint, Jellal Fernandes, when he learned that Mest had erased the memories of everyone involved in the Dragon Attack, including the Magic Council, so they were unaware of the event as well a the Royal Family's usage of Dark Magic from the Books of Zeref. In addition, he also modified the memories of everyone in Fairy Tail who knew aboutLumen Histoire, as well as being capable of modifying his own to make the task of infiltrating the Magic Council less difficult. An additional skill associated with this Magic is that the user may at any given point relay and subsequently replay their own memories to whomever they desire. Teleportation Magic: Mest has shown skill with this versatile type of Magic, which allows him to cover very large distances in the blink of an eye. It makes for an extremely fast and effective means of transportation, and can also be used in combat, when the situation requires for fast actions: through this Magic's use, Mest was able to push Wendy away from a spot that a split second later would have been filled with explosions102 and save both Carla and Wendy from a self-destructing Face at the last second.78 He is later shown able to teleport multiple individuals without physical contact nor being present around their viscinity.103 * Direct Line (瞬間移動, ダイレクトライン, Dairekuto Rain): Mest teleports to any location in a direct line. It was used to teleport in front of Wendy and save her from Azuma's attack. His teleportation is not only limited to himself as he is able to carry others with him while teleporting. Master Sensor: Mest was able to detect Zeref's presence on Tenrou Island without even being near him. He could also detect Azuma’s presence, even though the man had concealed himself by merging with a tree. In addition, he was able to pick up faint signs of life in the various victims targeted by the Reborn Oración Seis that were thought to be corpses by Lahar. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Mest is skilled in the use of hand-to-hand combat. He employs it in conjunction with his Teleportation Magic to catch his opponents off guard; this combination was effective enough for him to keep up with two melee specialists, the caliber of Gray and Loke at close range. Immense Reflexes: Mest possess extremely sharp reflexes. Despite under the influences of Racer's Slowing Magic and not in prime physical form, he was able to see his movements and even react quickly enough to save Katja and evade him for a limited amount of time. Master Infiltrator: Mest seems to be extremely talented in infiltration and gathering intelligence, being his specialty with the combined usage of his Memory Control within the Magic Council as an Intelligence Officer. His skills in infiltration combined with the usage of Memory Control has let him even modify the Mages of Fairy Tail Guild's memories and sneak in using an alias. In addition, he was even able to infiltrate the Magic Council under Makarov Dreyar's instruction and was willing to modify his own memories to make the task easier. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Teleportation Category:Speedsters Category:Magic User Category:Mind Users Category:Fairy Tail Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Spies Category:Unknown Tier Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters